Periodontal disease and caries are the most prevalent dental problems. Aside from affecting oral tissues, periodontal disease has also been associated with various systemic diseases. Gingivitis, the mild form of the disease, is characterized by host tissue inflammation and bacterial plaque accumulation around the gingival margin. Treatment of gingivitis by improved oral hygiene practices can significantly reverse the disease condition. However, left untreated, gingivitis can lead to the more serious and irreversible periodontitis, which involves progressive loss of the alveolar bone around the teeth, and if left untreated, can lead to the loosening and subsequent loss of teeth.
Caries is among the most infectious dental diseases and may result in demineralization and loss of enamel, dentine, and cementum. Untreated, bacterial plaques causing caries may also lead to dentinal hypersensitivity and pain, and subsequent loss of teeth. Acids produced as end-products of the bacterial degradation of fermentable carbohydrates dissolve hydroxyapatite, a calcium phosphate mineral that comprises most of the mineral of the enamel, dentine, and cementum. Acidic agents, including certain foods and oral personal care products may also cause tooth demineralization. Among the latter are many of the commercially available mouthwashes and abrasive toothpastes.